


Hedvábí

by TheMapleLeaf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMapleLeaf/pseuds/TheMapleLeaf
Summary: Sherlock odjíždí do Číny zničit Moriartyho zločineckou síť a nechává za sebou stopy pro svého přítele, kterého nechal v Londýně - Johna Watsona. To si ale ještě neuvědomuje, jak nebezpečná tato výprava může být.- - - -Vícedílná povídka inspirovaná BBC Sherlock [charaktery patří siru A. C. Doylovi].Stejnou knihu publikuji i na Wattpadu pod stejnou přezdívkou.





	1. Kapitola 1.

John Watson vzal za kliku jejich bytu a velice ho překvapilo, když se dveře otevřely. Trochu do nich strčil, aby se protáhl dovnitř se všemi taškami s nákupem.

„Mám mlíko, kafe, chleba, marme-,“ zastavil se uprostřed slova a položil tašky na zem. „Sherlocku?“ nejistě přišel až ke svému křeslu. Soustředěně se zadíval na svého spolubydlícího.

„Posaď se,“ přikázal mu Sherlock Holmes a sám se posadil na své místo. Nebylo divu, že mu na něm Johnovi přišlo něco v nepořádku, protože právě držel štětku na prach a na pracovním stole byl jenom jeden papír s telefonním číslem, nad kterým stálo: _~~Graham~~ Greg Lestrade_.

„Greg ti dal číslo?“

„Cože?“ vyhrkl Sherlock, do této chvíle úplně zabraný do myšlenek.

„Nic. Co se děje?“

„Nic,“ odpověděl stejně jako John před chvílí. Přehodil si nohu přes nohu. Zavládlo ticho, protože John čekal – věděl, že po ‚nic‘ bude následovat ještě něco. Ani tentokrát se nemýlil. „Budu odjíždět.“

„Opravdu? Kam?“ zajímal se John a trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Na rok.“

„Cože?!“ trhl sebou a už se nadechoval, aby něco namítl, ale detektiv ho přerušil.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli bys nechtěl jet se mnou.“

John mlčel, prohlížel si ostře řezaný obličej Sherlocka a po dlouhé chvíli zavrtěl hlavou. „Proč nemůžeš zůstat tady? To sis poslední dobou začal hrát na Mycroftova pejska?“

„Ne, jedu tam dobrovolně,“ zalhal detektiv a uhnul pohledem. „Jdu zničit Moriartyho síť,“ vyklopil ze sebe úplně na rovinu a opřel si o sebe prsty tak, aby tvořily stříšku.

„Aha, a nechtěl bys mi o tom říct něco víc?“ vyjel John. Okamžitě si uvědomil svou vlastní chybu, posadil se do svého křesla a dlouze se nadechl. „Kam jedeš?“ zeptal se o něco klidněji.

„Do Číny.“

„A…ha. Na celý rok? Není to trochu dlouho?“

„Ne, pojedeš se mnou.“

„Sherlocku, ne, nepojedu. Vzpomínáš na Claire? Claire Collinsovou? Zase jsme si začali rozumět, chápeš?“

Nechápal. Věnoval mu jeden krátký, zmatený pohled a prohrábl si vlasy. Už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale nenapadalo ho, co by to mohlo být. „Chápu,“ zalhal a vzal si do ruky lebku, která byla doposud vystavená na krbové římse. Přejížděl po ní dlouhými prsty a teď to byl on, kdo doufal, že se situace ještě trochu objasní.

Nebyl jediný. „Předpokládám, že je to nebezpečný, a navíc to tam vůbec neznáš. Co je tam tak důležitého? Zvlášť na rok práce?“

„Připravil jsem ti papír s informacemi. Teď ho už asi nebudeš potřebovat, ale nechám ho tady na stole.“ Vytáhl z kapsy papír a položil jej vedle telefonního čísla, čímž nevědomky zakládal další hromadu nepotřebných listů, která tady během pár dní opět vznikne.

John si to chvilku promýšlel. „Na celý rok! A v těch papírech stejně nebude nic užitečnýho, co? Jdu se projít.“ Vyskočil z křesla a odešel z domu – nemusel se ani oblékat, protože měl ještě pořád všechno na sobě. Zavřel za sebou dveře ještě dřív, než by Sherlock cokoli stačil namítnout, ten se o to však ani nepokusil.

„Ťuky ťuk, Sherlocku?“ Paní Hudsonová nečekala na pozvání, kterého by se jí beztak nedostalo, a vešla dovnitř.

„Myslel jsem, že ho ten úklid potěší,“ zamumlal naštvaně detektiv a do posledního slova vložil velkou dávku zlosti.

„To jsem si myslela taky. Ale odjíždíte na celý dlouhý rok, není divu, že ho to… překvapilo,“ začala opatrně vysvětlovat stará dáma a pokusila se dát Sherlockovi ruku na rameno.

„Jenže on neodlétá. Jenom já.“

Povzdechla si. „A co kdybyste ho ještě zkusil přemluvit…?“

„Běžte pryč, paní Hudsonová, nikdo nestojí o vaše rady. A přineste sušenky.“

„Nejsem tvá hospodyně!“ cukla sebou paní Hudosnová uraženě a odkráčela z bytu, zabouchávajíc za sebou dveře stejně nevrle, jako předtím John.

A Sherlock opět zůstal sám. Chytil se za spánky a přišel k nástěnce, na kterou už stihl pověsit rozvrh věcí, které bude v Číně potřeba udělat. Strhl pár poznámek – na každé z nich bylo jméno ‚John‘, a naštvaně se jal přepisovat všechny svoje plány.

* * *

Sedl si a hodlal dlouhé hodiny strávit tím, že bude přemýšlet a dolaďovat chyby, ale John se vrátil překvapivě brzy. Ani nevzhlédl a popadl housle.

„Vážně, Sherlocku?“ ozval se od vchodových dveří podrážděný hlas.

Stále nereagoval a zahrál několik opravdu velmi falešných tónů. Z nějakého důvodu ho štvalo všechno kolem, a to se snažil uklidnit. Vztek hrozně zatemňuje myšlení, ale nyní se zdál být nejschůdnější variantou.

„Mohl bys tady zůstat. Scotland Yard má určitě nějaké zajímavé vraždy,“ začat trochu nejistě John, stále se mračil a přemýšlel o tom, co ho donutilo tak rychle se vrátit – všechny ty vzpomínky, které mu vytanuly v mysli při každém kroku. Vlastně mu to bylo líto. Nedokázal si rok bez svého kudrnatého společníka vůbec představit.

„Už jsi to jednou dokázal.“

„To snad nemyslíš vážně. Víš, jaký to bylo? Když jsi dva roky hrál mrtvýho? Nevíš, protože jsi idiot!“

„Už jsem se ti omlouval.“

„Nestojím o tvou omluvu, klidně si tam jeď, je mi to jedno,“ křikl na Sherlocka, hodil bundu na věšák a beze slova si šel uvařit kávu.

„Uvaříš mi taky?“ otázal se Sherlock, jako kdyby se hádka před pár sekundami vůbec neodehrála.

John po něm hodil opravdu opovrhujícím pohledem a neodpověděl, v očích se mu usídlil vztek a náhlá nenávist vlastně ke všemu kolem sebe. Měl co dělat, aby se svým oblíbeným hrnkem netřískl o zem.

* * *

Když uviděl na jídelním lístku dnešní datum, trochu se mu zatočila hlava. Už je sedmadvacátého, a prvního Sherlock odlétá. Takže za čtyři dny. Potřásl hlavou, neměl by na to myslet, vlastně by to ani neměl řešit. _Stejně se vrátí mnohem dřív, co by tam dělal rok?_ Přistihl se, jak si snaží vymyslet důvody, proč by se měl detektiv vrátit dřív, a seznam pokrmů převázaný v kožených deskách odevzdal číšníkovi trochu prudčeji, než původně zamýšlel.

Objednali si oba salát, lehký dezert a minerálku. Usmál se na Claire a mimoděk začal přerovnávat příbory. „Co práce, Claire?“ nadhodil, aby nezavládlo trapné ticho. Bylo zvláštní, že to udělal zrovna on, protože jindy se jeho přítelkyně s povídáním nezastavila skoro nikdy. Teď na něj zírala trochu nedůvěřivě, a když jí došlo, že se jí na něco ptal, rychle zamrkala.

„Jo. Dobrý. Včera jsem od jednoho chlápka zadarmo dostala knížku, kterou můžu prodat tak za čtyřicet liber.“

„To zní skvěle,“ pousmál se a pohledem bloudil po červenočerné výzdobě restaurace. Vzor na ubrusech mu vzdáleně připomínal jejich tapetu na Baker Street.

„O čem přemýšlíš?“ nedalo to Claire a tázavě zvedla obočí. „Jak vlastně bydlení s ním, se Sherlockem, vypadá?“ trochu nakrčila nos, Johna znala dobře natolik, že ta první otázka byla vlastně úplně zbytečná.

„Sherlock mě vůbec nezajímá, zlato,“ popřel to okamžitě a uvítal, když mu konečně přinesli talíř s jídlem.


	2. Kapitola 2.

_Dvě stě metrů od London Bridge, západ, hned. Hezká bratrovražda. -SH_

„Ah, promiň, zapomněl jsem si ztlumit zvonění,“ omluvil se Claire, když se s ní procházel právě po London Bridge. Nenápadně se zadíval na západ a okamžitě si všiml žluté policejní pásky, která ověnčovala červený rodinný domek. Zhnuseně si odfrkl. Samozřejmě že tam nepůjde, proč by. Pevněji stiskl Claiřinu ruku a propletl si s ní prsty.

„Co píše, Sherlock?“ prokoukla ho během prvních pár sekund a John na chvilku zalitoval, proč má vkus na lidi, kteří se rychle všechno dovtípí.

„Nějaká vražda, nic zajímavého,“ odvětil a snažil se vymyslet něco, čím by mohl odvést rozhovor od svého spolubydlícího.

„Vražda ti nepřijde dost zajímavá?“ zasmála se uvolněně a zadívala se stejným směrem, na západ. „Mně to přijde docela fascinující…“ zamumlala a v tu chvilku Johnovi připadala Sherlokovi velmi podobná.

Rozpačitě se zasmál. „Nechceš tam jít, že ne?“

* * *

„Já věděl, že přijdeš,“ uvítal Johna jednoduše a vrhl velmi nepříjemný pohled po Claire. „A tohle je co?“

„Kdo, Sherlocku. Tohle je Claire. Před týdnem u nás byla na návštěvě.“

„Jo tahle. Nech ji tady, chci ti něco ukázat,“ oznámil mu zcela vážně detektiv a z kapsy kabátu vytáhl portfolio, nejspíš s informacemi o mrtvém. Nečekal na odpověď, zvedl pásku, na které se vyjímal černý nápis ‚Crime scene‘ a zastavil se, aby mohl jít John za ním.

„Půjde s námi,“ zastal se Claire, která mu položila ruku na rameno.

„Ne,“ neobtěžoval se Sherlock s vysvětlením a nedočkavě kývnul na zvednutou pásku. Někdy si z Johna dělal legraci, že by pod ní prošel i bez sklonění hlavy, jak je malinký. Vzpomněl si na to, ale neusmál se – tady ne, protože nikdo krom Johna neví, že se slavný Sherlock Holmes umí doopravdy usmívat. Ani ta jeho Claire. „Zřejmě fanynka, kdo by to do ní řekl. Až jí odmítnu dát autogram – pravděpodobně by o něj požádala po vyřešení případu -, nejspíš to nadšení opadne. Malý byt, často hlídá něčí dítě, ale není vlastní, doufá, že tě sbalí jen tak – povedlo se, že -, nelíčí se. Pochopitelně. Vlastně to asi nebere moc váž-,“ zasekl se uprostřed své dedukce, když se potkal s rozzuřeným pohledem Johna. „Řekl jsem to nahlas?“ zamumlal docela zmateně, pokrčil rameny, pustil pásku a rychle se rozešel k místě činu.

„Já ho vážně zabiju,“ zavrčel John, otočil se a táhl Claire za sebou pryč. „Dáme si večeři,“ rozhodl nesmlouvavě a když se jeho přítelkyně nedívala, ohlédl se za Sherlockem.

* * *

Konzultujícímu detektivovi dnes něco značně chybělo. Těžko říct, jestli to byla ta jiskra v oku, díky které vypadal, že se vždycky lehoučce usmívá, když se naklání nad mrtvým tělem, nebo za to mohlo ono prázdné místo po jeho boku, kde vždycky stál jeho věrný vojenský doktor a čas od času poznamenal něco, co mohl Sherlock okamžitě vyvrátit.

Dedukce mu nešly tolik, jak předpokládal. Opravdu se občas otočil, aby si s Johnem jen vyměnil pohled, jenže on tam nestál, teď byl nejspíš s tou ženskou na večeři, společně na něj nadávali a poslední případ před jeho odletem se chýlil ke konci.

„Zabalíme to tady, chlapi,“ zahulákal Greg Lestrade a zamával nad hlavou v bezmocném gestu. Nikomu se nepodařilo přijít na to, kam se mohl bratr oběti uchýlit, jaký měl k vraždě důvod, a hlavně co byl jed, který se do těla nyní mrtvého Jonathana Endelsona dostal. Očividně to bude muset prokázat až pitva. Tou dobou už bude Sherlock sedět v letadle a zřejmě se o řešení případu vůbec nedozví. Trochu mu přejel mráz po zádech, když mu došlo, že bude během pár dní třeba i mrtvý. Alespoň že tomu nebezpečí nebyl vystavený i John.

* * *

„Ty jdeš s námi?“

„Napadlo mě, že si vezmu nějaké knížky, když už má Clarissa to knihkupectví.“

„Claire. Jmenuje se Claire.“

„To nevadí, já jdu pro knížky.“

„Nemáš knížky zadarmo.“

„Je to tvoje přítelkyně.“

„Zdá se mi, že zapomínáte, že jsem tady.“

„Promiň, zlato. Sherlocku, jdi si koupit zmrzlinu.“

„Nejsem dítě.“

„Jdi-si-koupit-zmrzlinu.“

Na to se mu už žádné odpovědi nedostalo. Sherlock popadl nabízené peníze z Johnovy dlaně a dlouhými kroky se dostal mimo dohled. John se za ním díval do poslední chvíle, kdy už za rohem byl vidět jen cíp jeho kabátu, načež se s milým úsměvem zadíval na Claire.

„Ukážeš mi tedy tu knihu?“ pokusil se odvést pozornost od právě proběhlé situace, kdy se Sherlock v polovině jejich procházky vynořil z taxíku s tím, že je bude doprovázet. Trapné. _Možná bude lepší, když ho teď rok neuvidím,_ pomyslel si John a okamžitě věděl, že si lže sám sobě.


	3. Kapitola 3.

„Drahoušku, koupila jsem ti talisman pro štěstí,“ usmívala se paní Hudsonová a vložila Sherlokovi do ruky stříbrný náhrdelník s opálem. Sherlock se na něj jen dlouze zadíval a využil první chvíle nepozornosti, aby řetízek hodil do nepořádku na stole v kuchyni/laboratoři.

 „Víš, tam v té Číně, to není bezpečná země… Víš, že se tam i odsuzuje k smrti?“

„Rozhodně se nenechám odsoudit k smrti, paní Hudsonová,“ pokusil se ji umlčet, protože ho ty řeči začaly unavovat.

John nejistě postával v rohu a usilovně si žmoulal rukáv svetru. Vypadal rozrušený.

„Greg už na vás prý čeká na letišti, měli byste jít chlapci,“ doporučila jim jejich domácí a povzbudivě se na ně usmála. „Johne, zlato, kde ty budeš bydlet?“

Tou otázkou ho trochu zaskočila. Myslel si, že na Baker Street, ale jak tak pozoroval všechno kolem, pochyboval, že by tady dokázal žít bez detektiva po boku. Navíc by sem chodili zákazníci a on by je všechny jednoho po druhém musel odmítat. „Myslím, že si pronajmu nějaký levnější byt, je mi… líto.“

„To chápu, drahoušku. Sherlocku, zlato, já bych to tady sama stejně nevyklidila, takže až se vrátíš, budeš se sem moc znovu nastěhovat.“

Sherlock odpověděl až po tom, co ho John varovně strčil do zad. „To je od vás moc milé, paní Hudsonová. Už radši půjdeme.“ S těmito slovy se otočil na špičkách a odešel z bytu, v jedné ruce skoro podezřele malý kufřík. Nechal za sebou otevřeno, aby ho John mohl následovat, a bez jediného slova na rozloučenou seběhl po schodech.

„Ten Sherlock. Bude nám chybět,“ zašeptala paní Hudsonová a pohledem vyprovodila Johna ke dveřím.

„Já, omlouvám se za něj, on…,“ začal doktor, nejspíš nevěděl, jak to zformulovat.

Stará dáma ho zarazila. „Já vím, já vím. Vždyť ten kabát měl oblečený už třicet minut před odchodem.“

* * *

John Watson se díval, jak jeho příteli fouká vítr ve vlasech. Vtipkovali spolu a snažili se smysluplně zaplnit těch posledních společných pět minut, které jim ještě zbývaly. Trochu rozpačitě se usmíval, načež se už neudržel a objal ho.

Sherlock se snažil úsměv oplácet se a trochu se mu leskly oči. Nemohl uvěřit, že nakonec opravdu odlétá sám – až do poslední chvíle si myslel, že si to John rozmyslí. Kdyby si alespoň vyslechl to, co zjistil o Claire, možná by jel i rád. _Nesmím mu kecat do vztahů,_ připomněl si a došlo mu, že se usmívá sám od sebe. Cítil na sobě pohledy Grega Lestrada a Molly Hooperové, oba se s ním přišli rozloučit. Upřímně jejích důvody sám nechápal, nicméně byl docela rád. Poplácal Johna po zádech a odtáhl se.

„Tak za rok…,“ zamumlal zamyšleně a zvedl kufr do vzduchu v jakémsi zvláštním posledním zamávání – rozhodl se, že z okýnka se ohlížet nebude. Je přeci Sherlock Holmes, tomu jsou přece všichni ukradení. Věnoval poslední dojatý úsměv Johnovi – kde se to v něm bere? – a nastoupil do letadla. Bylo malé, jen pro pár lidí, jen z poloviny zaplněné. Obsadil volné dvojsedadlo poměrně vepředu a kufřík si položil k nohám – nebylo potřeba si jej dávat do zavazadlového prostoru.

Letadlo nastartovalo a začalo se mírně pohybovat vpřed. Tehdy se skutečně neohlédl, protože netušil, jak mu to bude další dny líto. Odlepili se od země a stoupali do vzduchu jako igelitový sáček. Nepřemýšlel, jak daleko se od Johna v následujících několika hodinách dostane. Opřel si hlavu o opěradlo a pokusil se usnout, ale nedokázal zavřít oči.

* * *

Byt Sherlocka a Johna v 221B Baker Street vypadal stále stejně neuklizeně. John si sice vzal všechny své věci, pravdou však zůstávalo, že jich moc nebylo. Všechny knihy, papíry, spisy, chemikálie, kádinky, chemické soupravy, části lidských i zvířecích těl, lupy, nikotinové náplasti, pomůcky, které nikdy nepoužil, to všechno patřilo Sherlockovi. Bylo to takové jejich království, jak Johna napadlo, když se na místnost díval ze dveří, na zádech velký batoh a na tváři melancholický úsměv.  

Klíč si nechával. Právě teď ho křečovitě svíral v pravé ruce a nemohl se odhodlat zamknout. Věděl, že se sem pěkně dlouhou dobu nevrátí. Včera večer napsal Sherlockovi první SMSku od doby, kdy odletěl: _Jaký byl let?_ Dostal jednoduchou odpověď: _Odporný. -SH_. Musel se nad tou odpovědí pousmát. Když mu pohled sklouzl na skvrnu na koberci, kterou tu udělal, protože převrhl šálek s kávou, lehce se ušklíbl. Tolik vzpomínek.

Popadl kliku a přibouchl dveře. Zamknul a seběhl schody, vstupní dveře nezamykal. Ke Claire je to jen kousek, takže si ani nevolal taxíka a rozhodl se jít pěšky.


	4. Kapitola 4.

Let byl skutečně odporný. Sherlock by do svého žaludku (který mimochodem přežil už pár pěkně ošklivých pohledů na zmrzačená těla) neřekl, že nezvládne něco tak banálního, jako je přistání.

Z letiště okamžitě zamířil do míst, kde má zařízené první ubytování. Nejdřív však musel podstoupit několikahodinovou cestu veřejným autobusem. Naštvalo ho, když v čínských ulicích bloudil déle, než zamýšlel. Doma se sice snažil naučit nějaké základy toho pitomého jazyka, ale nyní zjišťoval, že to k ničemu nebylo. _Hlavně že vím, jak se řekne děkuji. Proč si John myslel, že to budu potřebovat?_ Klíčky našel na smluveném místě v nefunkčním okapu na kraji města. Jeho ubytování nebylo nijak luxusní, ale nic takového ani neočekával. Pro jeho účely byla garsonka v druhém patře zcela dostačující.

První den, na rozdíl od původních plánů, nedělal vůbec nic. Procházel se po ulicích a díval se po nějaké dobré restauraci, přestože neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení.

S vysoko vytaženým límcem černomodrého kabátu trochu přitahoval pozornost, takže nakonec skončil v malém bazaru s obnošeným oblečením. Takových secondhandů se štítil a nejdřív si myslel, že bude šetřit, ale pak mu došlo, že to všechno jde na bratrův účet a o ulici dál si koupil nemístně předražené džíny, modré tričko a nevýraznou mikinu s kapucí, kterou normálně vídal u osmnáctiletých kluků. Nevěděl, co je odpornější, jestli fakt, že to bude muset nosit nebo to, že se stále ohlížel a čekal na Johna, který tam někde za ním nikdy nebyl. Zvláštní. Zvyk je železná košile, nebo jak se to proboha říká. 

* * *

_Žiješ ještě?_

_Samozřejmě. -SH_

_Bydlím u Claire._

_Aha. -SH_

_Co ty?_

_Koupil jsem si mikinu. -SH_

_Pošli fotku._

_Zapomeň. Myslím, že tvoje přítelkyně by si dala chipsy. -SH_

_??_

_Vypadá jako typ holek, co mají rády chipsy. -SH_

_To sis vymyslel._

_Skoro. -SH_

Zamkl mobil a položil jej na noční stolek. „Zlato, mám zítra koupit chipsy?“ zašeptal na Claire, protože mu to prostě nedalo. Musel se zeptat.

Odpovědí mu bylo nadšené zavýsknutí. „Kup chilli-limetka.“

John jen překvapeně zavrtěl hlavou – on má snad vždycky pravdu. „Dobrou noc,“ zamumlal a poprvé od Sherlockova odletu usnul během pár minut.

* * *

S překvapením zjistil, že vůbec neví, kde začít. Vytáhl si z kufru své poznámky – byl to dlouhý seznam věcí, které musí udělat, a i když teď přesně věděl jméno vesničky, kam se má vypravit, stále se zdráhal. Nakonec se stavil v pekařství v centru města a s pomocí mobilu vyluštil, kdy mu jede autobus. Taxíky tady dost postrádal, ale nedalo se nic dělat.

Dnes na sobě měl poprvé ono nové oblečení. Snažil se co nejvíc sklánět hlavu, aby mu nebylo vidět do obličeje. Kupodivu o něj nikdo ani nezavadil pohledem, což byl – bohužel – dostatečný důvod k tomu, aby svůj kabát a šálu nechával doma častěji.

Když mu Mycroft řekl, že má Moriarty spojence všude, netušil, že tím myslí opravdu všude. V téhle malé, nevinné čínské vesničce nenapovídalo nic tomu, že by tu fungovala mafiánská organizace, ale přesně to by byl asi účel, kdybyste nějakou takovou skupinu chtěli ukrýt.

Jedna žena na přechodu se na něj usmála a cosi mu začala vyprávět – v čínštině, jak jinak. Snažil se ji ignorovat a když se rozešla jeho směrem, vklouzl do jakéhosi pochybného podniku na rohu ulice.

Rozhlédl se kolem. Všude seděli přiopilí chlapíci a bavili se mezi sebou. Chvilku mu trvalo, než v jejich blábolení rozpoznal silně pozměněnou angličtinu. Pousmál se a přisedl si co nejblíž. Nechal si nalít půllitr piva, ačkoli nehodlal vypít ani kapku, a poslouchal.

„Ten barák, já vám řikam, to nejni nic dobrýho. Odjakživa se tam dějou různý věci!“ Tyto věty zazněly po půlhodině z úst jednoho z hromotluků a byly to jediné věty, které vypadaly alespoň trochu zajímavě. Právě tento muž nebyl od ostatních nijak odlišný, měl strniště, které dokazovalo o tom, že o svůj vzhled moc nedbá, kožený kabát typický pro kuřáky, na kalhotách pár středně dlohých tlustých chlupů svědčících o tom, že nejspíš vlastní hlídacího psa. Co však detektiva překvapilo byl snubní prsten. Kdo by to do takové osoby řekl? Dál měl rozkousaný spodní ret, nejspíš špatné sny? Na hysterku moc nevypadal, jedině že by to byl nějaký dávný zlozvyk. Kolem krku měl řetízek, který mu na moment připomněl talisman, který mu darovala paní Hudsonová a on jej nechal doma. Rozhlédl se po ostatních v podniku, nikdo se výrazně neodlišoval od muže, který mluvil. Sherlock si mezi nimi připadal velmi nepatřičně, ale dokud nedělal povyk, nikdo si ho ani nevšiml.

Poslouchal dál a skutečně, něco málo zaslechl. Poskládal prsty do stříšky pod bradou a uložil si všechny věty, které by mohly mít s případem něco společného do jedné z přihrádek vedle mnoha dalších informací, které si sehnal sám ještě před odletem. Zvedl se a rychlými kroky opustil krčmu.

K domu se dostal celkem rychle. Muž, který o něm vyprávěl často dělal různá gesta a mával rukama – vždycky na severozápad, takže jako první šel tam. Byl trochu překvapený, když narazil na dům, o kterém byla řeč – poutal na sebe pozornost, jakou by žádný mafiánský domek poutat neměl. Prošel pootevřenou brankou a se zvednutým obočím pohlédl na ženu, která mu zastoupila cestu. Mohl by do ní strčit a ona by pravděpodobně spadla na zem, ale neudělal to. „Potřebuji dovnitř,“ oznámil, anglicky. Dívala se na něj tupým pohledem, z čehož usoudil, že anglicky nerozumí.

Čínsky to bylo těžší. „Chci tam,“ řekl a vynechal ono prosím, na kterém tak dbal John.

Žena se napřáhla a vrazila mu facku. Stihl ucuknout právě včas, aby nedostal další. Trochu se zapotácel a zmateně se na ni zadíval. Co řekl špatně? Nebyl čas. Ránu jí oplatil a proklouzl kolem ní dovnitř, následován onou ženskou, která měla větší kuráž, než očekával.

Rychle se porozhlédl kolem a přeskočil stůl. To na žádné mafiánské sídlo vážně nevypadalo. Otevřel pár šuplíků a oknem vyskočil dřív, než k němu žena stačila doběhnout a praštit ho válečkem po hlavě. Ani se nedivil, že se o tomhle baráku šíří drby, když v něm žijí tak nevrlí obyvatelé.


	5. Kapitola 5.

První ‚výlet‘ tedy moc nedopadl. Odškrtl si z pomyslného seznamu první položku a ponořil se hlouběji do svého paláce mysli. Potřeboval najít odpovědi.

„Vdova. Nebylo tam nic, co by mohlo patřit jejímu manželovi. Černobílá fotografie na stěně, nedojedená večeře na stole – nejspíš je zvyklá vařit pro dva, takže musel zamřít nedávno. Zamčená kredenc. Hlídala před domem, někoho očekávala. Myslela si, že jsem někdo konkrétní…,“ mumlal si pro sebe schoulený na zemi, zabalený v kabátu.

„Co by řekl John…,“ zamumlala zamyšleně. Ztuhl a stiskl víčka pevně k sobě. „To samozřejmě.“

* * *

„Co to píšeš?“ zajímala se. Vzala mu mobil a přečetla si zprávu. Nic nenamítal, protože by si to stejně dřív nebo později přečetla. „Napiš mi večer? Hele, kam vůbec ten tvůj Sherlock odešel, hm? Rozešel se s tebou?“ zašklebila se.

„Brzdi. Nevím, kam odjel.“ To byla pravda, neměl nejmenší tušení, kde teď Sherlock je.

„Johne. Vadí mi, že mu pořád píšeš. Mluvíš o něm, úplně neustále, copak ti nestačí, že teď bydlíš se mnou?“ zašeptala, nahnula se a políbila ho na rty, krátce, bylo to jako dotek motýlích křídel.

„Promiň, zlato. Dneska bychom si mohli někam zajít, co říkáš? Vymyslím něco speciálního,“ usmál se na ni povzbudivě a vzpomněl si, jak mu Sherlock kdysi sehnal vstupenky do čínského cirkusu. Teď tu žádného Sherlocka nemá, takže výběr bude na něm. Něco mu říkalo, že stejně skončí v obyčejném kině.

* * *

Plížil se podél zdi domu. Už byla tma. Zapípal mu mobil. Lehce zkřivil tvář – jak to, že ho nenapadlo ztlumit si vyzvánění? Tohle už by se mohl naučit. Skrčil se do neopečovávaného záhonu s barvínkem a růžemi a odemkl mobil. John, už zase. Kdy už pochopí, že není dítě? Nemusí se o něj strachovat a psát mu každý večer jako na dobrou noc. Neodepsal, ztlumil si jas a přepnul na tichý režim.

Žena byla vzhůru. Viděl její siluetu, jako kočka přecházela sem a tam a v ruce měla dlouhý nůž. _Co může mít tak důležitého?_

Čekal dlouho, než se konečně dočkal. Opilí lidé blábolí vždycky, ale ne pokaždé jsou ty kecy nepoužitelné. Poznal v tom zloději opilce z oné hospody, poznal i jeho výkřik, když se na něj ta žena vrhla s nožem. Vysklil okno a vpadl dovnitř. Několika pohyby odrovnal nejbližšího kumpána, který muži z hospody pomáhal, a pozornost mu ulpěla na ženě. Vždycky to fungovalo, vždycky se dívali na to, co chránili, ale tentokrát poznal, že ona ani neví, co důležitého má. Prostě něco.

Cítil, jak se mu celý plán hroutí. Se třemi zbývajícími chlapy a onou ženou dlouho bojovat nevydrží. Začal opět couvat k oknu, ale všimli si ho. Nerozuměl jim, měli smluvené nějaké signály. Oni s tím počítali. Tušil, že se zapletl do něčeho špatného, ale tu věc musel získat, ať to stojí, co to stojí. Na palác mysli nebyl čas.

„Ach,“ vydechl, popadl hrnec na stole a udeřil jednoho ze zlodějů do spánku. S jedním si kupodivu poradila ta žena, takže zbýval jeden, a to jejích kumpán. Rychle spočítal vzdálenost, která ho dělila od oka a od ženy. Neměl šanci, tedy pokud… Zalesklo se mu v očích. Popadl ženu a s ní oknem do tmy. Nikdo ho nepronásledoval, tedy prozatím – měl několikavteřinový náskok, než muž oběhne chalupu a vyjde dveřmi. Nevýhoda hromady svalů (a tuku)? Nevejdete se do okenního rámu malého domku.

* * *

_Asi jsem si našel přítelkyni. Akorát nevím, co s ní teď dělat, když mi nic nechce říct. -SH_

_Cože prosím?_

_Čínština je děsná věc. Kéž bych tomu kdysi věnoval víc pozornosti. -SH_

_Ty ses učil čínsky?_

_Byl jsem na pár lekcích. Nuda. Poraď mi s tou ženou. -SH_

_Co od ní chceš vědět?_

_Jestli měla za manžela čínského mafiána, nic konkrétního. -SH_

_Chcípni, Sherlocku._

„Tak to jsi mi pomohl, Johne Watsone,“ povzdechl si a věnoval dlouhý, nespokojený pohled svému ženskému rukojmí, které se mu už poněkolikáté pokusilo vydrápat oči.

„Kdo-je-váš-manžel?“ zeptal se zřetelně, čínštinou z Google překladače. Nejspíš to překládalo mizerně, protože neodpovídala.

A pak otevřela ústa. „Příkopy jsou hluboké,“ odpověděla.

* * *

Jednou šel z nákupu a místo ke dveřím Claiřina bytu došel do Baker Street. Když si uvědomil svoji chybu, chtěl se obrátit a jít zpět, ale nemohl se pohnout. Stál tam a zíral na nápis 221B a cítil, jak se mu lesknou oči. Už teď mu to chybělo, po pár dnech. Přejel prsty po klepadle. Potřásl hlavou a poklusem se vrátil ke Claire, doufaje že se přivede na jiné myšlenky.

* * *

„Hluboké příkopy, příkopy, příkopy, pane bože, proč nemůžeš být trochu konkrétnější?“ zavrčel na ni. Celé dopoledne na ni spouštěl proudy míchané angličtiny s čínštinou a nedozvěděl se o nic víc, přesto věděl, že to je důležitá informace. Ta žena jednu chvíli i brečela, určitě řekla něco, co neměla. Jenže co? Byla to přezdívka nebo nějaký smluvený signál nebo snad hodnost? Neměl tušení, a teď měl ještě o starost navíc – co s ní udělat. Jen tak ji unesl z jejího vlastního bytu – pravda, když ji chtěli zabít mafiáni, ale stejně – a teď ji měl u sebe v bytě. Nemohl cestovat s ní. Vždyť by jí ani nedokázal vysvětlit své plány.


	6. Kapitola 6.

Nechal ji v bytě. Tu hlavní chybu si však uvědomil až potom, co sáhl po mobilu a nahmatal jen prázdno. Chtěl se rozeběhnout zpátky, ale zezadu ho uchopily za ramena čísi ruce. K nosu mu přiložili kapesníček a on se téměř okamžitě propadl do bezvědomí.

Probudil se ve svém bytě, prázdný. Mobil ležel v rohu s popraskaným displejem, žena byla pryč a všechen jeho majetek včetně několika papírů s plány a oblečení také. Zoufale zamručel a když se zvedal, zjistil, že má modřiny skoro všude po těle.

„Ale ne…,“ zmohl se ještě na jedovatou nadávku a dobelhal se k mobilu. Šel zapnout, ale polovina displeje nereagovala na dotek. Další bezmocná nadávka. Sherlock Holmes, naivní, lehkomyslný idiot.

Dalších pět minut strávil vymýšlením SMSky, která by se dala napsat bez používání několika písmen, která nereagovala na dotek.

 _Je to OK._ – Tak zněla jeho zpráva, bez podpisu. Povzdechl si a zapřísahal se, že první, co udělá, bude koupě nového mobilu.

* * *

_Děje se něco, Sherlocku?_

John věděl, že ne. Něco takového by Sherlock nikdy dobrovolně nestvořil, a rozhodně by to neposlal jemu. Dokonce i podpis chyběl, což mu skoro nahánělo hrůzu. Odpověď dostal až o tři dny později.

_Samozřejmě že ne. -SH_

Oddechl si, položil mobil displejem dolů na kuchyňskou linku a obrátil poslední palačinku.

„Snídaně, Claire!“ zakřičel tak, aby ho bylo slyšet i v ložnici. Věnoval své rozespalé přítelkyni spokojený úsměv.

„Zlato, vážně se omlouvám za to, co se večer stalo…,“ začal trochu rozpačitě.

„Aw, Johne, já nejsem naštvaná! To se stane každýmu,“ mrkla na něj a do palačinek se pustila beze slova.

John si na včerejší divadelní představení moc dobře pamatoval. Už byl docela unavený a podařilo se mu Claire dvakrát za sebou oslovit ‚Sherlocku‘. Ještě teď byl v obličeji celý rudý.

* * *

_Sherlock umíral. Trpěl. Čekal na svého přítele, který se nyní hnal uličkami a míjel všechny ty čínské nápisy, aby se k němu dostal, ale neměl vodítko. Neměl se čeho chytit. Nenašel ho, Sherlock zemřel, rychle, ale stejně to bolelo. Rána přímo do srdce. Protože ho John nenašel._

S trhnutím se probudil a posadil se. Chvilku mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že se mu doopravdy zdál ten samý sen už podruhé té noci. Zítra ráno měl opouštět své první stanoviště a hodlal se přesunout do jiného, menšího města. Ubytování si už musel shánět na místě. Obával se, že to nebude tak jednoduché, hlavně když mu sebrali všechny peníze.

Jenže o tom nepřimýšlel. Přemítal nad Johnem. Musel tady nechat vodítko, jako to dělají sérioví vrazi. Jen tak. Samozřejmě že John v Číně nebude. Ale jeho to prostě lákalo. Nechat za sebou něco, co jeho nepřátele dovede přímo k němu. Ten risk. Ten záblesk v očích. Měl jasno. Nudit se nebude.

* * *

Když s sebou neměl Johna, měl najednou otevřenou celou škálu možností, které mu dřív John zcela zakrýval. Teď, když potřeboval peníze, se to docela hodilo. John by nikdy neudělal něco, co právě teď hodlal udělat Sherlock. Jenže detektivovi nezáleželo na nějaké karmě nebo snad na dobrém pocitu, takže si krádež peněz v malém obchůdku s potravinami a domácími potřebami naplánoval do detailu a svědomí bylo to poslední, co ho trápilo. Mnohem zoufaleji se snažil vyřešit to, jak se oblékne, aby ho nikdo nepoznal. Ostříhat si vlasy nepřipadalo v úvahu, a nemohl si koupit oblečení, protože neměl z čeho. Stejně v tom secondhandu skončil. Vybral si maskáčové kalhoty a fialovomodrou košili, ke které byla kšiltovka s nápisem „BOY“ zdarma. Ono to vlastně bylo všechno zdarma. Při obědové pauze vlezl do obchůdku okénkem na záchodě a stejným okénkem zase vylezl, tentokrát už v novém oblečení. Bylo to překvapivě jednoduché. V tak malém městečku neměli ani bezpečnostní kamery. Bohužel, kasu přes oběd vybírali, takže nenašel ani korunu. Dnes večer ho čeká ještě jedna akce.

* * *

Opustil město dřív, než se na ty dvě krádeže vůbec přišlo, i když pochyboval, že si majitelé secondhandu vůbec uvědomí, že jim zmizelo pár kousků.

Peněz měl teď na několik dní dost, a dokonce stihl nechat stopu ve své bývalé garsonce. Plány musel kompletně změnit, protože ty bývalé měli v rukou ti, kteří ho vykradli – počítal, že to bude ta samá banda, která onehdy seděla v krčmě nad pivem a pokusila se unést nevinnou ženu. V tomhle si vlastně nebyl tak docela jistý, jestli byla doopravdy nevinná, každopádně to byla ona, kterou hledali. A taky si ji našli.

 _Nedává to smysl. Proč by přes můj mobil volala někomu, kdo ji chce unést? Věděli, kde bydlím? Těžko… Ale kdo to tedy byl, když ne oni?_ S touto myšlenkou se probudil po půl hodince spánku v autobuse. Všude bylo dusno a jemu se nechtělo dál přemýšlet.

Rozhodl se odepsat na Johnovu zprávu. Ptal se, jestli nemá Sherlock hlad. Už byl jako jeho matka. _Samozřejmě že nemám hlad. -SH_

Odpověď přišla překvapivě brzy.

_Co se stalo s tou ženou?_

_Co jsi měl k večeři? -SH_

_Sherlocku, co jsi s ní udělal?_

_Předal jsem ji někomu jinému. -SH_

_Proboha. …K večeři jsem měl řízek._

_Skvělé. Co Baker Street? -SH_

_Nic, nebyl jsem tam už pěkně dlouhou dobu._

_Vždyť nejsem pryč ani měsíc. -SH_

Na to už mu odpověď nepřišla. Schoval mobil do kapsy. Opět usnul.

_Tohle už znal, tady byl. To byl ten den, kdy si ‚pořídil‘ nový mobil. Teprve tehdy mu došlo, jak jednoduché je krást. Nebyl to ostrý sen, protože ten den měl zmatené myšlenky a ani pořádně nevěděl, co dělá._


	7. Kapitola 7.

Sherlock počítal dny od doby, co se nastěhoval do nového bytu. Tenhle byl, ač se to zdálo nemožné, ještě menší než ten předtím. Nevadilo to. Stejně byl celé dny venku, a stejně na nic nepřišel. Nemohl se hnout z místa celé dva měsíce a šestnáct dní. Děsilo ho, že možná neuspěje a bude se muset vrátit do Londýna, jít za Mycroftem a říct mu, že to nedokázal.

Skutečně se kvůli tomu trápil, ačkoli se to Sherlockovi moc nestávalo. Také ho zneklidňovaly další dvě věci – a to vracející se sny s Johnem a fakt, že se mu jednou nějaká krádež nepovede. To by bylo hrozné zdržení. A komplikace. Bude si muset dávat pozor.

Poslední dobou začal hodně holdovat kávě. Dávala mu falešný pocit, že je na stopě, ale nebyl. Připadal si jako ve slepé uličce.

Celé dva a půl měsíce odepisoval Johnovi na zprávy a čekal, že něco napíše, a sám nevěděl, co by to mělo být. Něco, co by mu hned řeklo, jak má pokračovat dál. To přece John dělal. Nikdo jiný to nedokázal, a přesto tu teď s ním John nebyl, když před sebou měl jeden z vůbec nejtěžších případů.

* * *

Ten večer se stalo něco, co si pořádně nepamatuje. Telefonoval s Gregem a potom vzpomínal na Sherlocka, a představoval si, co asi dělá. Rozhodl se vyřešit své problémy alkoholem, a v podstatě zapadl do první hospody, kterou uviděl.

Claire mu dělala odvoz. Ráno byla naštvaná. Nepamatoval si, co řekl, ale neustále něco blábolil o Sherlockovi a o jejich přátelství. Neodvažoval se zeptat na podrobnosti, protože už teď cítil, že se jejich vztah pomalu, ale jistě rozpadá. A pokud by teď ztratil i Claire, tak by neměl nikoho. Byl by sám, ubohý John Watson, muž, který se nikdy doopravdy nevrátil z války.

Dnes si připadal ve válce jako nikdy dřív. Pociťoval, jak ho bombardují city a on podléhal, umíral díky stereotypu každého dne, kdy jen vstal, šel do práce a pozdě večer se vracel s dvěma láhvemi piva v sobě. Do rutiny se zapojily i čím dál častější hádky se Claire. Vyhýbal se ulicím, kudy se Sherlockem chodili a snažil se vrátit do normálu, ale nevěděl, jak. Měl pocit, jako kdyby mu cosi neviditelného zahradilo cestu zpět. Možná za to mohl fakt, že on se prostě vrátit nechtěl.

Poprvé brečel. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že ho to tak zničí. Jako časovaná bomba, pomalu se všechno zhoršovalo a on se s tím vypořádával tou nejhorší možnou cestou. Neměl na koho se obrátit.

* * *

Přesunul se do dalšího města. Nic velkého.

A pak jel do dalšího. Strávil tam celé dva týdny, a nic. Začínal být zoufalý.

V jenom městě ani neměl ubytování, tři noci přespával na ulici.

A pak mu to došlo. Nasedl do prvního autobusu a vyjel by vstříc městu Šen-čen, kdyby nebyl pošetilý. Jel totiž nejdřív zpátky, zpátky do Hongkongu, kde to všechno začalo. Změnit svůj vzkaz. A pak už měl cestu volnou. Cítil něco, co mu bylo dlouhou dobu cizí, dokud nepoznal Johna. Byl to strach.

_Johne, už vím. Vím, co budu dělat, a je to těžký úkol. Každý den ti něco napíšu a ty odpovíš, ano? Potřebuji znát tvé myšlenky. -SH_

* * *

Napsal první den, a pak i druhý. Ale třetí už se neozval. John každých pět minut kontroloval příchozí zprávy, ale Sherlock jako kdyby na něj zapomněl.

* * *

„JOHNE, MĚ TO ALE NEZAJÍMÁ! Jestli sis nevšiml, nebaví mě poslouchat, co jsi dělal se Sherlockem tehdy a co onehdy a co udělal a co řekl! Chci, aby ses mi věnoval a aby ses už konečně začal chovat tak, jak si to zasloužím, protože sakra, uvědom si to, myslíš si, že takového přítele bych chtěla? Neschopnýho mi rozumět, se suchým smyslem pro humor, a ještě si najednou domů přitáhneš tu hůlku a začneš kulhat jako kdyby ti bylo padesát, a ke všemu k tomu pít? Odpověz něco ty idiote!“

John měl pocit, že Claire křičí tak nahlas, že mu ty zvukové vlny vytrhají všechny vlasy. Trochu zacouval a v obličeji měl přesně ten nechápavý a provinilý výraz, jako měl Sherlock, když se John naštval.

„Vypadni z mýho bytu, a už se nevracej. Sbalila jsem ti.“

A tak se John Watson objevil na ulici s velkým batohem a bez bytu, kam by mohl jít. Jistě, mohl by se vrátit do Baker Street, ale to by musel sám platit nájem a snášet všechno, co mu tam připomínalo Sherlocka. Moc dobře věděl, že by to nevydržel, snášet ty myšlenky, že už v onom bytě bude navždy sám.

Zajel rukou do kapsy a nahmatal mobil. Otevřel si konverzaci se Sherlockem. Během posledních tří dnů mu napsal přes deset zpráv a ani na jednu nedostal odpověď. Zakázal si myslet na to, co by se mohlo stát. Potřásl hlavou a rozhodl se jít na návštěvu k Molly.

Nikoli jen tak. Potřeboval si něco zařídit. Věděl, že nemůže nic ztratit.

* * *

Odlétal ve dvě hodiny v noci. Za sebou měl dlouhý a vyčerpávající rozhovor s Mycroftem, který jeho návrh uvítal. Bál se o Sherlocka stejně jako John, a rozhodl se mu poskytnout všechny informace, co měl. A přesto nebyl o nic blíž.

* * *

Nikdy si nepřipadal víc ztracený. Doposud od svého kudrnatého detektiva nebyl dál než dnes.


	8. Kapitola 8.

John Watson se na čínském letišti neorientoval o nic lépe než předtím jeho přítel, na rozdíl od Sherlocka měl však v levé ruce mobil se skypovým hovorem. Mycroft se ho snažil navigovat.

„Teď doleva, k tomu obchodu s rybami.“

„Není tu obchod s rybami.“

„No bože, tak prostě doleva, a pak dlouze ulicí na jihozápad.“

„Nevím, kudy je jihozápad, Mycrofte.“

„Ty si říkáš voják?“

* * *

Našel to vodítko, ale nedokázal si ho s ničím spojit.

„On to dělal pro tebe, vsadím se, že ano. Musíš na to přijít. Kulatý krémový kamínek…“

„Vypadá jako perla,“ pousmál se John a prohlížel si ‚stopu‘ v ruce. Byl k ní i krátký vzkaz: ‚Hey, you’re at led.‘ To situaci moc nepomáhalo. „Nedává to smysl. Jsi na vedení? Nebo co jako?“

„Nevím, nejsem neandrtálec, abych takovým splácaninám rozuměl. Je to šifra, proto to nedává smysl, Johne Watsone. Vsadím se, že ti ten mobil nezvedá, protože nechce,“ ozval se po nějaké chvíli Mycroftův hlas a vytrhl vojenského doktora z myšlenek.

„Co jsi našel?“

„Nic. Perla. Největší naleziště perel je v údolí Mississippi, ale to nám asi moc nepomůže. Musí to být něco speciálního.“

„Určitě to bude na internetu, jdu hledat. Dobrou… noc, Mycrofte.“

„Zatím, Johne Watsone.“

Celou noc strávil tím, že se pokoušel něco najít, ale nevěděl co. Rozebral si celou větu vzkazu pozpátku – _del ta era uoy yeh_.

Pokusil se přemýšlet tak, jak to vždycky dělal Sherlock, spojoval si věci dohromady. Spojoval si slova. _Taera_ znamenalo v maorštině nemoderní. Pochyboval, že by to byl záměr. Pak tu byla _delta_.

„…Samozřejmě!“ vyjekl John a téměř mu upadl mobil z ruky. Delta řeky. Řeky Perla. To přece musí existovat… Rychle vytočil Mycroftovo číslo.

„Snad ještě nespíš.“

„Samozřejmě že ne.“

„Potřebuji něco najít. Nechtějte vidět rychlost zdejšího internetu. Prosím, dejte do vyhledávače něco jako ‚řeka Perla, Čína‘.“

„Perlová řeka. Je to nějaké rameno řeky Ču-ťiang.“

„Máme ho. Město na deltě Perlové řeky?“

„Šen-čen.“

* * *

„Ano, samozřejmě… Příkopy jsou hluboké, znáte to… Ne, počkat, vyslechněte mě, prosím!“

* * *

„Být Sherlockem, kde bych si asi ubytoval… Asi by to nebylo nic speciálního, spíš malá garsonka…“

„Anebo by se neubytoval vůbec, co myslíš, Johne Watsone?“

„Samozřejmě, šel by po nich hned. Ale jak… aha,“ hlesl a obrátil kamerku mobilu na posprejovanou zeď autobusové zastávky. Písmo bylo tmavě modré, jasný Sherlockův rukopis, ačkoliv trochu roztřesený: _tři harmonie._

Trochu mu spadl kámen ze srdce. Znamenalo to, že tady Sherlock byl, přesně na tom místě, kde teď stojí John, a žil. Když si ale všiml, že je kus nápisu přečmáraný nějakým nesouvisejícím podpisem, opět přestal doufat. Kdo ví, kdy to Sherlock psal. Třeba už je touhle dobou dávno… ne, nemůže být, Na tohle vůbec nesmí myslet.

„Víš, co to znamená?“ zeptal se John po chvíli, ale odpovědi se mu nedostalo – ani jeden z bratrů Holmesových nebyl rád, když nevěděl. „Nechápu, proč si s námi tak hraje,“ pokračoval John trochu nazlobeně, ale ve skutečnosti to tak necítil.

* * *

Víc vzkazů už jim nezanechal, jen tento. Měli několik teorií, ale ta Mycroftova byla nejpravděpodobnější: společnost tří harmonií, jinak přezdívaná Triády, byla, shrnuto a sečteno, čínská mafie.

„To si myslíš, že Moriarty měl pod palcem celou čínskou mafii?“

„To sotva. Část se jí nějak oddělila a začala ho podporovat. Překvapuje mě, že to dokáže.“

„Dokázal. Teď už nic nedokáže, je mrtvý.“

Starší Holmes jen mlčel, protože nevěděl, jestli to vyvrátit nebo souhlasit.

* * *

_Sherlocku! Kde jsi? Kde proboha jsi? Odepiš konečně. Přijel jsem… za tebou._

Když Johnovi přišla odpověď, téměř zařval. Po přečtení na něm však bylo vidět, že silně pochybuje. Ve zprávě stálo: _Kde ty si?._ Bez podpisu, špatně napsané, jako kdyby snad Sherlock neuměl pořádně anglicky. Ostatně se to už jednou stalo, přesto se obrátil na Mycrofta.

„Nemůžeme říct, kde jsme, nevíme, kdo má jeho mobil.“

„I kdyby to nebyl on, potřebujeme ho najít, a to jakkoli, musíme to alespoň… zkusit.“ John poslední dobou hodně přemýšlel. Přemýšlel o Sherlockovi a o sobě, o těch věcech, které spolu zažili, o Baker Street a detektivově výstředním chování a došel k závěru, že podnikne cokoli, aby ho našel. Tak moc se bál, že ho ztratí. Odepsal. Skutečnou, přesnou adresu.

Přistihl se, jak o sobě přemýšlí úplně stejně, jako když si myslel, že Sherlock opravdu zemřel. Že spáchal sebevraždu. Teď to bylo stejné. Snažil se ty pochmurné myšlenky vypudit z hlavy, ale stále jako kdyby měl pocit, že je Sherlock… mrtvý. Připadal si tak sám, hledající malinké, neexistující záminky, aby uvěřil, že Sherlock žije, jen aby na chvilku přestal myslet na tu ztrátu a otupující bolest proplouvající celým jeho tělem. Cítil se příšerně, ale neodvažoval se na to zeptat Mycrofta. Vysmál by se mu. A přesto – právě prožíval něco hrozného, cítil, jak se ty vzpomínky na detektiva zařazují k těm, na které když vzpomene, dostane melancholickou náladu a vzpomíná. Na časy, co jsou pryč.

„Není pryč, on není pryč!“ zařval, nehledíc na to, že je pořád ve spojení s Mycroftem, a z očí se mu pomalu začaly koulet slzy, protože není nic horšího, než když všechny naděje zemřou. Pojmenoval by to zlomené srdce, kdyby si nemyslel, že k Sherlockovi cítí něco mnohem speciálnějšího než to, co by mu ‚jen‘ zlomilo srdce. Než nad tím začal hlouběji uvažovat, zasáhla ho uspávací šipka do krku a on upustil mobil na tvrdý asfalt. Poslední, co uslyšel, byl Mycroftův výkřik, který se ozval z reproduktorů mobilu těsně před dopadem.

* * *

Jeho obličej zdobila podlouhlá krvavá rýha, která se táhla po celé pravé tváři. Ale utekl. Byl volný. Čas Johnovi napsat další vzkaz. Nedbal na to, že se mu rána brzy zanítí, běžel a za příšerné bolesti vymýšlel, co napíše. Byl tím jako posedlý, nikdy si nepředstavoval, že by to mohla být pravda, dokud na zlomek sekundy nezahlédl tělo, které vezli do stejné budovy, ve které byl vězněn. Zoufale zalapal po dechu a odpotácel se pryč.


	9. Kapitola 9.

Přitiskl se k chladné zídce, která ohraničovala kontejnery na tříděný odpad. Kolem nohou mu proběhla krysa, ale on to vůbec nevnímal. Tiskl oči k sobě a prsty měl přiložené na spáncích, jen tak tak udržel ruce nahoře. _John, John, on přijel, byl to John!_ Prudce otevřel oči a rozhodl se běžet zpátky, zachránit ho, když v tu se mu podlomily nohy a on dopadl na zem. Chvilku měl před očima černé šmouhy, než ztratil vědomí úplně.

* * *

Zamrkal a pokusil se posadit. Nacházel se v ošklivé místnosti, zdi nebyly namalované přinejmenším několik desítek let a pod vrstvou prachu vykukovaly rudé cihly. Trochu mu připomínaly fleky od krve, tak červené byly – anebo si to jen představoval? Potřásl hlavou a snažil si vybavit podrobnosti.

„Mycrofte?“ zašeptal do ticha, ale jeho hlas postrádal jakoukoli naději. Předpokládal to správně, nikdo mu neodpověděl. Jak by taky mohl. Ten mobil se musel rozbít – alespoň doufejme, že ano, protože pokud ne, mohlo by to mít hrozné následky, nehledě na to, že nepromazával zprávy. S námahou otočil hlavou a do krku mu vystřelila bolest, jako kdyby měl zaseknutý nějaký sval. Cosi zamručel a za potlačovaného sténání bolestí se hrabal na nohy – nejdřív pomalu, pak víc rychle a trhaně, jak se snažil nevšímat si bolesti. Byl na ni zvyklý, ale tohle bylo jiné. Ani na bojovém poli se necítil takhle ztraceně. Ztraceně a mrtvě. Jako kdyby měl za pár sekund zemřít – takové je umírání? Sotva! Vždyť už stojí na nohou… První kroky… Au.

Cosi ho udeřilo do čela. Skácel se na zem a na okamžik ztratil dech. Zvedal se opatrněji. Když zjistil, do čeho narazil, lehce se pousmál. Snížený strop. To snad ani není možné.

Pokusil se skrčit, ale nešlo to. Dovrávoral ke stěně a začal do ní bušit pěstí, až z cihel padal červený prášek a usazoval se v záhybech jeho prošlapaných kožených bot. Chtěl křičet, ale jako kdyby mu nefungoval hlas, mohl jen chraptět. Zaleskly se mu oči, ale slzy okamžitě rozehnal – na zoufalství je příliš brzy. Po pár hodinách však začal uvažovat, kdy je tedy ten správný čas, když ne teď.

* * *

Probudil se a prohrábl si kudrnaté vlasy rukou. Nezvedal se, jen přemýšlel – o tom, kde proboha je, a co se v posledních hodinách stalo. Jak dlouho byl vlastně mimo? Pomalu se posadil a chytil se za hlavu. Chtěl si spojit konečky prstů u rtů, ale včas se zastavil, když pohlédl na ty odporné věci kolem sebe – krysí exkrementy, plesnivé jídlo, potrhané dráty, vybité baterie, a ke všemu to tady páchlo močí. Potřásl hlavou a před očima se mu objevily černé mžitky. Párkrát zamrkal.

Vzpomněl si na ty trapné filmy, na které se John díval večer. Sherlock během nich většinou hrál na housle, ale i přesto si vzpomínal na ty hlavní zápletky – do jedné to bylo obětování jednoho pro druhého. Nakrčil nos. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by nad takovou hloupostí třeba jen chvilku uvažoval, a teď se to zdálo být jako jedno z těch jednodušších a proveditelných řešení.

Musel vymyslet něco jiného. Vždyť ani pořádně nevěděl, kam ho odnesli. Jeden hlásek v jeho mysli ho neustále upozorňoval, že to pravděpodobně John není – nemůže být, ale on ho ignoroval. Zavřel oči a promítl si ve svém Paláci mysli bílou místnost s dvěma křesílky. Místo aby se posadil, opřel se o zeď. Celý obraz byl rozostřený, jelikož se nedokázal pořádně soustředit. Měl hrozný hlad a umíral žízní. Tyhle věci teď musí vytěsnit a soustředit se na svůj další úkol.

 _Proč to vůbec dělám? Měl bych se soustředit na úkol._ Přesně tahle myšlenka ho úplně vykopla z Paláce. Dlouze se nadechl. Samozřejmě, takhle by to měl řešit. Vlastně by to tak řešil kdykoli jindy, ale teď mu něco bránilo – přesně to, čemu vzdoroval už kolik let. Tohle byla ta věc, před kterou ho Mycroft varoval, které se měl bát. A on se bál, skutečně. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné, bál se víc o Johna než sám o sebe. Kdyby se mu cokoliv stalo, celá mise by bylo zkažená. A Johnovi… by se prostě něco stalo. Nepřípustné.

* * *

„Ty informace se ještě dají zachránit, ještě není pozdě. Opravte ten mobil, slyšíte?“

„Ano. Pane.“

„A dál? Co měl u sebe dál?“

„Jen falešná perla a nějaký vzkaz. Potom malý diář – prázdný. A taky náhradní oblečení, kapesní nožík, kapesníky, hřeben…“

„To mě ale _nezajímá,_ já chci vědět, _kdo_ to je.“

„To… nevím, pane. Neměl u sebe doklady.“

„Jak u sebe proboha nemohl mít doklady?“

„Já nevím, třeba je místní a zapomněl si je…“

„Není místní, vy idiote. Vypadněte a zjistěte to, co chci vědět.“

„Pane.“

* * *

Nedokázal usnout. Měl už docela slušný hlad a žízeň, ale taky strach. John Watson v zajetí cizích chlapů, o kterých ani neví, co jsou zač. Pokud ho sem ale dovedla Sherlockova stopa, tak to bude Moriartyho síť. A to není nic povzbudivého.

K ničemu dalšímu se nedostal, protože měl otupenou mysl a nedokázal si nic poskládat dohromady. Za to by ho asi Sherlock zabil. Chabě se pousmál a zadíval se přes zamřížované okénko. Díval se do maličkého vnitrobloku. Kus výhledu mu zakrýval plech, který byl opřený o stěnu. Uprostřed stál velký kaštan, který však nepřevyšoval výšku budov. Zdi byly stejně ošklivé jako uvnitř, otřískané, z červených cihel. Neviděl jediný záchytný bod a když se pokoušel křičet, stejně ho nikdo neslyšel – nebo mu jen neodpovídali? Nezkoušel to často, protože se obával, jaké by to mělo následky.

Vystresovaně se svalil do kouta a složil hlavou do rukou. _Sherlocku, kde jsi?_


End file.
